The present invention relates to a case for protecting an interchangeable lens camera, particularly a 35 mm. camera, when not in use.
Camera cases for such cameras are normally arranged to cover the whole body of a camera fitted with a standard lens. Extra lenses must be carried separately. Standard camera cases are often awkward to remove and replace.